Megválaszolatlan kérdések
by takiko chan
Summary: Újabb Star Trek: DS9 fanfic. Egy lezuhant hajó, dzsungel, üldözők, üldözöttek, Julian és Garak, meg egy csomó megválaszolatlan kérdés. Mi kell még? Ez nem folytatása, vagy kiegészítője a ki vagyok én  című ficnek, inkább egy teljesen más szemszögből írja
1. Feltett kérdések

A hajó újra megrázkódott, ezúttal erősebben. SOKKAL erősebben. A komp két utasa összenézett, de nem kellett szólniuk semmit ahhoz, hogy tudják, ha ez így megy tovább, nem sok idejük van hátra, amíg leszedik őket. Ami nem is csoda, hiszen egy föderációs kompnak nem lehetett túl sok esélye két jem'hadar hajóval szemben.

Újabb vészes rázkódás következett, hogy Garakot – ugyanis ő volt az egyik utas – majdnem kivetette a székből, amelyen ült.

– Egy ilyen fejlett csoport, mint a Föderáció, igazán ismerhetné a biztonsági öv fogalmát – szólalt meg.

A mellette ülő Julian Bashir akarata ellenére elmosolyodott.

– Örülök, hogy még most sem veszítette el legendás humorérzékét, de inkább azt mondja meg, van-e valami ötlete?

– Nekem?

– Maga a volt obszidián rendi ügynök!

– Maga a génmanpulált, mostanra tucatnyi ötlettel kellett volna előrukkolnia.

Julian arca kissé megrándult, de figyelmeztette magát, hogy sértettségét később is ápolgathatja, már HA életben lesznek még, mikor eljön az ideje.

– Jó, ha ötlet kell, hát itt van egy: egy M típusú bolygó, alig egy fényévnyire innen.

– Bravó. Na látja, megy ez magának.

– Ne dumáljon, hanem vezessen – förmedt rá a doktor türelmét vesztve, mert az egy hónapos fogság után kevésbé volt vevő a kardassziai fanyar stílusára.

Több szó nem is esett köztük a legszükségesebbeken kívül, mint például: a pajzs levált, belépünk az atmoszférába és így tovább, míg végül ritkulni látszott az őket érő jem'hadar lövések gyakorisága, aztán pedig teljesen le is állt. Persze mindketten tudták, hogy közel sem lélegezhetnek fel, hamarosan pedig világossá vált, hogy az ellenségen kívül jelenleg más, sokkal sürgetőbb problémával kell megküzdeniük.

– Nem biztos, hogy a hajó kibírja a landolást – jelentette be szenvtelen hangon a kardassziai.

– Sejtettem – jött a tömör válasz.

Miután ezt így „megbeszélték", kissé szorosabbra markolták a szék karfáját, és várták az elkerülhetetlent.

Recsegés-ropogás hallatszott, hatalmas rázkódás ide-oda, pár villanásnyi kép a tájból, ami egyre közeledik… a fák lombja, ami egyre hatalmasabbnak látszik… kész téboly!

Pár perc múlva pedig csend…

_– Halotti csend_ – jutott Julian eszébe, ahogy feleszmélt és nyögve a hátára fordult. Várjunk csak… a hátára? Hogy került a földre? – _Ha megölnek sem emlékszem rá! Bár ki tudja… lehet, hogy már halott vagyok. Ha igen, akkor a halál eléggé fájdalmas dolog._

– Á, látom felébredt, doktor – hallott egy ismerős hangot maga felett, mire szemhéja azonnal felpattant. Pár pillanatig csak egy elmosódott pacát látott, így aztán pislognia kellett néhányat, míg végül kitisztult a kép.

– Garak…

– Úgy van.

– Gondolom lezuhantunk.

– Le.

– És élünk.

– Nekem nagyon úgy tűnik.

Juliannak csak ekkor tűnt fel, hogy a talaj lágyan himbálózik alatta. Egészen lágyan. Eddig azért nem figyelt fel a dologra, mert azt hitte, talán az esés következtében képzelődik, de most már egészen világosan érezte… az egész hajó mozog.

– Garak… – kezdte, de nem kellett folytatnia.

– Úgy van, doktor, még nem értünk földet egészen. Egy fán lógunk.

– Mióta? Meddig voltam eszméletlen?

– Csak pár percig. A zuhanásnál kiesett a székből, és beverte a fejét.

– Tudja, amit arról a biztonsági övről mondott, nem is volt hülyeség.

– Egy szóval se mondtam, hogy az csak humor volt.

Julian körülnézett.

– Nem kéne lemásznunk?

– Alig hiszem – közölte a másik, érdeklődve nézve az ember küszködését, aki megpróbált felülni, kevés sikerrel. A tekintetük találkozott, és Garaknak majdnem mosolyognia kellett azon a pillantáson, amit a fiatal orvos feléje lövellt, és aminek egyértelmű üzenete az volt: **Ha kinézgélte magát, igazán segíthetne!**

– És mért nem? – fűzte tovább a gondolatmenetet a fiatalember, miután erős kezek megragadták, és végre ülő helyzetben találta magát.

– Magának még nem volt alkalma kinézni az ablakon, így megbocsátom, hogy így ragaszkodik ehhez az elképzeléshez – mondta csevegő hangon Garak, mintha épp ebédnél ücsörögnének, és más gondjuk nem lenne, mint a lassú kiszolgálás Quark bárjában.

– GARAK…

– Több, mint húsz méterre vagyunk a földtől. Ez sajnos nem sima körtefa anyuci kertjében.

– Remek! – hunyta be a szemét Julian fáradtan. – Akkor itt fogunk kuksolni, míg a jem'hadar ránk nem talál?

Az ág, amin a komp megakadt, szavait szinte azonnal meghazudtolva fülsüketítő recsegés-ropogásba kezdett.

– Alig hiszem – felelte megint a szabó. – A gondunk, azt hiszem, magától is megoldódik hamarosan. Kiszámolta már, mekkora sebességgel fogunk becsapódni? Magának ez úgyis csak pár másodpercig tart.

Újabb szurkálódó megjegyzés génmanipulált mivoltára! Julian több mint bosszúsan ráncolta össze a szemöldökét, de ennél többre jelenleg nem futotta, ugyanis egy utolsó reccsenéssel a fa megszabadult nem kívánt terhétől, ők meg gyorsan megmarkolták az első kezük ügyébe eső, szilárdnak tűnő kapaszkodót, és imádkoztak, hogy élve megússzák.

Minden kellemetlenség ellenére ez a második zuhanás már korántsem volt olyan vészes, mint az előbbi. Amikor végre csattanva újra megállapodtak, Julian lazítása a burkolatdarabon, amibe fogódzkodott enyhült, ő pedig lassan újra a hátára feküdt, és hallgatta a hirtelen beálló csendet. A hihetetlenül NAGY csendet, azt a fajtát, ami szinte ordít az ember fülébe. Nem is bírta ki, hogy végül meg ne törje.

– Au! – kommentálta minden különösebb érzelem nélkül a landolást. – Hát ez kellemes volt.

– Az.

Lassan feltápászkodtak, és a törmelékdarabokat kerülgetve kikászálódtak a hasznavehetetlenné vált gépből.

– Gondolom, nem nagyon lehet megjavítani... – pillantott a jobb napokat látott járműre, nagyot sóhajtva.

– Megpróbálhatja, de én nem sok reményt fűzök a dologhoz – vont vállat a másik.

– És a jeladó?

– Mindjárt megnézem – indult el Garak újra a roncs felé, a doktor pedig, aki a földet érés óta most először érezte újra a fejébe hasító fájdalmat, úgy döntött, leül és megnézi mennyire komoly a baj. Pár perc múlva megállapította, hogy ebbe valószínűleg nem fog belehalni, a folyamat közben viszont volt ideje eltűnődni az eseményekről... Hát volt miről, az biztos!

Először is, a fogság... az egy hónap alatt, amíg ott volt, folyamatosan azt ismételgette magában, hogy van remény, hogy a többiek úgyis megtalálják, seperc alatt újra az állomáson lehet, és talán addig még életben is marad valahogyan...

Teltek a napok, hetek... és lassan kezdte kapiskálni, hogy ha tudnák, hogy itt van, már történt volna valami, bármi…

De nem volt hajlandó elkezdeni az alternatívákon töprengeni. Tudta, hogy amint elkezdte a "mi lenne, ha" játékot, nagyon nehezen, vagy egyáltalán nem tudna kikeveredni belőle.

Elvégre csak nem játszhatja az elcserélt olyan jól a szerepét, hogy a legjobb barátai ne jöjjenek rá, hogy valami nem stimmel. Rá kell, hogy jöjjenek! Rá FOGNAK jönni!

És ott voltak még mellette rabtársai is. Bár kissé zavaros lelkiismerettel, de be kellett vallania saját magának is, hogy ha egyedül lenne, valószínűleg már rég begolyózott volna, és bár nem szép dolog, hogy mások baján örvendezzen, azért a tény, hogy nem volt egészen önmagára utalva a rabság alatt, sokat segített annak elviselésében. A társaság pedig csupa válogatott főből állt, válogatott fajok, válogatott képviselőiből. Népük krémje, ahogy magában fogalmazott, és sokszor meg is fordult a fejében, hogy ő ugyan mit keres itt köztük? Miért gondolja a jem'hadar, hogy felér egy Tainnal, vagy egy klingon tábornokkal? Az ellenség célja nyilván az, hogy a velük szemben álló fajok kulcsfiguráit kivonja a forgalomból, és elcseréltekkel helyettesítse őket, ezzel is zavart keltve az ellenállók soraiban. Ez eddig rendben is volna, de hogy jön ő ide? Persze, főtiszt egy stratégiailag kulcsfontosságú űrállomáson, de ORVOSI főtiszt és nem valami nagy hadvezér, mint a vele egy cellában raboskodók. Jobban nem is különbözhetett volna tőlük.

A reményt, amit annyira határozottan igyekezett ápolgatni, a többiek nem nagyon osztották, és ezt nem egyszer meg is mondták, egyenesen a képébe (elvégre, aligha találhat az ember józanabb "segítőtársakat" egy kardassziainál, vagy pláne egy vulkáninál) A klingon tábornokot is szinte már csak a népére jellemző makacsság, meg saját klingon léte tartotta életben, s a többiekkel sem volt jobb a helyzet.

És ott volt még Tain. Ha Julian gondolta is, hogy valaha még találkoznak, azt soha nem sejtette, hogy éppen egy ilyen elátkozott helyen, és ilyen mostoha körülmények között. Az igazat megvallva eléggé remélte, hogy SOHA többé nem kell újra szembenéznie ezzel a rezzenéstelen szempárral, ami a legtöbb kardassziainak sajátja volt, de nála még a szokottnál is erőteljesebben hatott. Juliannek elég volt szimplán visszagondolnia első találkozásukra, mindig rögtön kirázta tőle a hideg. Nem is tudta, hogy lehetett olyan őrült, hogy megkockáztassa azt az utat, de hát Garak élete volt a tét, így sok választása nem nagyon maradt. Persze figyelmen kívül is hagyhatta volna a férfi kérését... hogy ne kapcsolják vissza az implantátumot, de orvos volt... és Garak barátja... ő legalábbis annak tartotta magát, ha nem tudta is, a másik ugyanígy érez-e. Nála sosem lehetett tudni... ha az ember azt hitte, már elég jól kiismerte, mindig csalódnia kellett, méghozzá nagyot.

És itt volt még ez a génmanipulált dolog... ha nem mutatta is kifelé, Juliant még mindig zavarta – persze, hogy is ne zavarta volna? –, az legtöbb ember reakciója. Barátai ugyan biztosították róla, hogy számukra ugyanaz az ember maradt, mint eddig volt, és nem tekintenek rá másképpen, de azért észrevett egy-két titokban odavetett pillantást, és néhány elsuttogott megjegyzés is a fülébe jutott.

Garakkal pedig megint más volt a helyzet. Amióta megtudta, mi történt, állandóan ezekkel az elmés beszólásokkal dobálózott, s bár egyértelműen humorosnak szánta őket, a fiatal orvos szíve mindig összeszorult a csalódottságtól, ha meghallotta a gúnyos szavakat. Épp az volt bennük a legrosszabb, hogy nem lehetett tudni, tényleg csak viccnek szánták-e őket, vagy egészen komolyan kell venni minden szót.

Másrészről viszont… hogy épp Tain Garak apja…

Nem felejtette el a kardassziai tekintetét, amikor az ránézett a haldokló férfi mellől. Ez az egész valahogy túl hihetetlen volt ahhoz, hogy ilyen hamar napirendre térjen fölötte… Julian mindig is csodálta a kémből lett szabót, és a férfi azon képességét, ami őbenne sosem volt meg; azt a könnyed szenvtelenséget, amit a legnehezebb helyzetben is simán magára tudott ölteni, és amit jelenleg is alkalmazott, hogy a Tain halála feletti mindenfajta érzelmeket, legyen az bánat, elkeseredés, megkönnyebbülés – esetleg mind egyszerre –, így magába tudja fojtani. Akkor ott, abban a börtöncellában viszont, talán az első alkalommal, mióta megismerték egymást, mégsem sikerült a nemtörődömség maszkját magára erőltetni. Lehullott róla, hogy hagyja végre megcsillanni az igazi Garakot, még ha csak pár pillanatra is. Julian el sem tudta képzelni, mi játszódhat le most a fejében, és bár szívesen látott volna még ebből az új Garakból többet is, azt azért leszögezte magában, hogy ha hasonló körülmények kellenek ahhoz, hogy ez megtörténjen, inkább megelégszik a régivel is.

Gondolataiból egy elfojtott kardassziai nyelvű káromkodás rázta fel, és a szokatlan hang kis mosolyt csalt az ajkaira. Na persze elég fancsali mosoly volt ez, mert a helyzet nem is adhatott volna kevesebb okot a somolygásra. Garakból nem sokat láthatott, mert a férfi derékig a pórul járt komp roncsai között hasalt, így csak két láb látszott belőle. Pár pillanatra eszébe jutott a másik hajó, amin a többiek menekültek, hogy ők vajon jobban jártak-e, vagy ne adj isten még ennél is rosszabbul...

_Nem, nem, nem! Ha eddig ilyen jól ment a pozitív gondolkodás, ezután is menni fog. Talán máris biztonságos űrben tartanak hazafelé, pár óra múlva pedig elindul értünk egy mentőosztag… vagy valami._

A hirtelen fejébe hasító fájdalom váratlanul érte; kezét odakapva pulzáló homlokára szorította a tenyerét, a hirtelen hányingerrel küszködve egy fának vetette a hátát, és mélyeket lélegezve szorosan behunyta a szemét. Bár nem érezte, hogy elszundított volna, legközelebb mégis arra eszmélt, hogy egy kéz rázogatja a vállát.

– Jól van már, ébren vagyok, abbahagyhatja – dörmögte erőteljesnek szánt, mégis álmosan motyogósra sikerült hangon.

– Ha már kialudta magát, ideje lenne indulni – noszogatta Garak portól maszatos arcát törölgetve, miközben fél szemmel őt figyelte. – Jól van? Eléggé sápadt.

– Naná, remekül – vágta rá Julian, rá nem jellemző ingerült stílusban, amit azonnal meg is bánt, mert az éles hang csak szaporította a szeme előtt villogó, táncoló sötét foltokat. –Sajnálom – tette hozzá azonnal. – Csak fejfájás. Majd elmúlik.

– Vagyis készen áll az indulásra? – érdeklődött Garak, nagyvonalúan figyelmen kívül hagyva az előbbi kifakadást.

– Fogjuk rá. Mi van a jeladóval?

– Reménytelen – vonta meg vállát a szabó, és Julian hóna alá nyúlva, felsegítette társát a földről. – De talán jobb is így. Nagyon valószínű, hogy barátok helyett csak az ellenséget csődítette volna ide.

– Ebben van valami – értett egyet Julian, pár pillanatig a fa törzsébe kapaszkodva, s csak akkor nézve fel újra, mikor már nem forgott vele a világ. Már a gondolatra is rosszul lett, hogy most keresztül kell caplatnia ezen az átkozott erdőn, merthogy mi tagadás: éhes, szomjas volt, és hihetetlenül elnyűttnek érezte magát.

_– Ne nyavalyogj! _– korholta magát. – _Kijutottál a jem'hadar fogságból. Egyelőre legyen elég ennyi. _

– És most hova?

– Innen el – indult meg Garak egy kisebb csomagot a hátára dobva. A doktor kissé botladozva követte.

– Abban mi van? – bökött ujjával a táska felé.

– Élelem. Már amennyit meg lehetett menteni belőle. Nem sok.

– Oh. Na és…

– Doktor! Bármennyire is értékelem kíváncsi természetét, talán jobb lenne, ha egy darabig csöndben ballagnánk tovább.

Julian elhúzta a száját, és magában morgott egy-két keresetlen szót az orra alatt, fennhangon viszont csak ennyit: – Ahogy óhajtja.

Ezentúl aztán nem is hallatszott más, csak a száraz avar recsegése-ropogása a lábuk alatt, meg a madarak csicsergése az ágak között. A jelenet akár még idilli is lehetett volna, ha nem számítják a minden bizonnyal nyakukban kullogó jem'hadar hordákat, akiknek igen valószínű jelenléte minden útjukba kerülő bokrot potenciális veszélyforrássá változtatott a fárasztó gyaloglás közben.

A csend még a halántékában tovább lüktető fájdalomnál is kezdte jobban zavarni Juliant. Azt persze megértette, hogy Garak nincs éppen csevegős kedvében, neki viszont vagy ezer kérdése lett volna hozzá, ráadásul többségük meglehetősen kellemetlen. Legjobban az fúrta az oldalát, hogy vajon hogy a fenébe nem tűnt fel senkinek ott az állomáson, hogy egy alakváltó sétafikál közöttük az ő bőrébe bújva. Hát ennyire nem ismerik?

Időről időre megállt, letörölte az izzadtságot az arcáról, majd folytatta útját a tempósan előtte nyargaló kardassziai nyomában. Más körülmények között meg se kottyant volna neki ez a kis „séta", de a fogság hosszú napjai egyáltalán nem javítottak a kondícióján, feje pedig makacsul hasogatott tovább, így az erőltetett tempótól lassanként kapkodni kezdett levegő után.

– Tudom már… – szólalt meg végül zihálva –, míg én raboskodtam, maga a következő talarian tájfutó derbire készült.

Garak válaszra sem méltatta, de azért enyhített a tempón, jelezve, elértette a célzást.

– Mondja, meddig megyünk még? – firtatta két perc múlva Julian, bár maga is tudta, eléggé gyerekesen hangzik a kérdés.

– Amíg egy jó helyet nem találunk.

– Jó helyet mire?

– Homokvár építésre! – fakadt ki végül a másik. – Rejtőzésre, miért mégis mire számított?

– Nagyon vicces.

Garak sóhajtva ledobta a táskát a földre, és leült egy közeli farönkre, kinyújtóztatva lábait. Ezen a helyen a fák lombja nem volt olyan sűrű, így a nap átsütött az ágak között, foltokat vetve a lábuk elé, és éles fénybe vonva izzadt arcukat.

– Maga aztán nem változott semmit – jelentette ki, az időközben szintén helyet foglalt orvosnak.

– Maga se.

– Az alteregójával sokkal könnyebb volt kijönni. Ha más nem, legalább ez gyanús lehetett volna – mondta Garak csevegő hangnemben. Julian a cipője orrát kezdte figyelmesen fürkészni, a kardassziai pedig megemelte a szemöldökét.

– Szóval tényleg igaz…

A doktorra nem jellemző halk megjegyzés aggódó homlokráncolást csalt a szabó arcára, ami azonban nem tartott pár másodpercnél tovább.

– Kifejtené, mire gondol?

Julian, mintha csak most venné észre, hogy ott van, felkapta a fejét, de rögtön meg is bánta a hirtelen mozdulatot.

– Hát csak… nem értem – dadogta a homlokát masszírozva. – Azt hittem, már rég felfedezték a csalást, és csak azért nem jön senki a segítségünkre, mert nem tudják hol tartanak fogva. Ehelyett…

– Ehelyett azt kell hallania, hogy mindenki remekül megvolt a második számú Julian Bashirrel, és ez kellemetlen – fejezte be helyette szenvtelen hangon a mondatot a másik.

– Örülök, hogy így átlátja a helyzetet – csattant fel.

Garak megint csak megvonta a vállát. Lassan szokásává vált ez a mozdulat.

– Legtöbbször nem látjuk azt, ami ott van az orrunk előtt. Így visszagondolva voltak jelek, amik kételkedésre adhattak volna okot. Több száz is.

– Akkor?

– Az idő és hely nem a legalkalmasabb erre a beszélgetésre. Eleget pihent már? – állt fel határozottan Garak.

– NEM! És ne térjen ki a kérdés elől.

A kardassziai halk, kellemetlen hangon felnevetett.

– Kitérni? Figyelmeztetnem kell, nem vagyok olyan kedvemben, hogy ostoba kérdésekre válaszolgassak.

Julian kissé döbbenten vette tudomásul a másik tekintetében hirtelen megjelenő ridegséget. Na, ez megint egy másik Garak volt! Nem a szabó, vagy a „majdnem" barát, inkább... ilyennek képzelte el az egykori kémet. Ha a másikat, akit Tain halálakor látott, szerette volna jobban megismerni, akkor EZT itt soha nem akarta újra látni. Majdnem megijedt tőle.

De csak majdnem. A rohadt életbe, egy hónapig sanyargatták azok átkozott jem'hadarok, a barátai közben vidáman korzóztak az állomáson, mit sem sejtve iszogatva, nevetgélve egy elcserélttel, most meg lezuhant egy idegen bolygón, egy komppal, meg egy kardassziaival, aki valami hülye idiótának nézi, megjegyzéseket tesz rá, és azt várja, hogy ezt szótlanul tűrje! Hah! Na azt már nem! Joga van válaszokat kapni, még ha bele kell is sétálnia értük egy szabóvá lefokozott obszidián rendi kém sértett önérzetébe!

– Felőlem felhúzhatja magát, amennyire akarja, és leverheti rajtam, hogy Tain halálán emészti magát, de bocsásson meg, ha én nem akarok asszisztálni hozzá! – kiabálta vöröslő fejjel.

Garak, ha meglepődött is, nem mutatta, tekintetéből viszont visszább húzódott az előbbi gyilkos kifejezés. Hogy miért? A doktor előbbi megjegyzése Tainról kicsit fájt, mert… talán igaz volt. Valóban azért beszél így Bashirrel, mert nincs itt más, akin kitöltheti apja halála felett érzett… hát azt a valamit, amit érzett, bármi legyen is az?

– Szerintem nem én vagyok az, aki felhúzta magát, kedves doktor. Talán jobban beütötte a fejét, mint gondoltam. Ez az ordibáló stílus nem magára vall.

A férfi nyugodt hangja nem hogy lecsillapította, csak még inkább fokozta a fiatalember dühét.

– Egy rohadt dzsungel kellős közepén vagyunk! Annyit kiabálok, amennyit tetszik!

– Jó, de akkor kiabáljon valahol másutt – fordult el Garak, felkapva csomagját, látványos mozdulataival jelezve, hogy indulni készül. – Ha a nyakára akarja csődíteni az ellenséget, felőlem megteheti, de én már nem leszek itt, mikor ez megtörténik.

– Nem megyek innen sehova, amíg nem válaszolt a kérdéseimre!

– Nem tett fel semmilyen kérdést.

– Mert nem hagyta! De, ahogy óhajtja! HA már olyan mindentudó, mért nem vette észre, hogy egy elcserélttel ebédel minden héten? Miért tesz minden bizonnyal sértőnek szánt megjegyzéseket génmanipulált mivoltomra! Miért hagyta, hogy ott legyek, mikor Tain meghalt, és így megtudjam, ő volt az apja, ha utána tudomást sem vesz róla, hogy megtörtént a dolog? Mit keresünk mi itt, és mit ordibálok, amikor ez egyáltalán nem szokásom? Kezdek megbolondulni…

Hangja fokozatosan halkult, míg végül erősen lihegve abbahagyta, a csend pedig lassanként visszaereszkedett az erdőre, mintha azt kérdezte volna: mi volt ez az egész?

És Julian legszívesebben ezt kérdezte volna önmagától is. A vörös köd lassan elszállt, utat adva az értetlenségnek, megbánásnak és… a fekete foltoknak, amik ismét megszaporodtak a szeme előtt. Ekkor egy kezet érzett a vállán.

– Jöjjön – mondta egy szelíd hang. – Mikor az érzékelők még működőképesek voltak a kompon, kinéztem egy helyet, ahol érdemes lehet elrejtőzni. Már nincs messze. Indulnunk kéne.

A doktor bólintott. A kéz eltűnt a válláról, ő pedig elindult. Immár hálás volt a csendért. Ólmos fáradtság vett rajta erőt, így erőlködnie sem kellett, hogy visszafojtsa gondolatait, amik egyébként kínozták volna egy hasonló jelenet után. Inkább arra koncentrált, hogy mozgásban tartsa magát. Egyik láb a másik után… jól van, fog ez menni!

Pár perc múlva, amit inkább óráknak érzett, egy barlang ásító szája meredt fel előttük. Először észre sem vette, annyira bámulta lába előtt az avart, így hát megint csak Garak karja és hangja állította meg.

– Itt volnánk.

Már biccentésre sem volt ereje. Amint beértek a viszonylagos biztonságot nyújtó félhomályba, lehanyatlott egy barátságosnak tűnő fal mellé, és szinte azonnal elnyomta az álom.


	2. Megválaszolt kérdések

Garak, amilyen hangtalanul csak tudott, visszaslisszolt a főhadiszállásnak berendezett barlangba. Ugyan nem volt oka sietségre, mert kis felderítő sétája alatt semmi gyanúsat nem fedezett fel, de az óvatosság a vérében volt, és az sosem ártott, ha a Jem'Hadarról volt szó. Amilyen halkan csak tudta, letette magát egy viszonylag kényelmesnek látszó sziklára, és Bashirre nézett. Az ugyanolyan testhelyzetben feküdt, mint mikor utoljára látta, vagyis pontosan úgy, ahogy megérkezésük után lehanyatlott a földre, így a kardassziai óvatossága is feleslegesnek bizonyult. A fiatal doktor akkor sem ébredt volna fel, ha Worf az egész klingon opera gyűjteményét harsogtatta volna a fülébe.

A férfi felsóhajtott, és a barlang hűvös-érdes falának vetve hátát, eltűnődött.

Tain meghalt. A tény még mindig valahogy valószínűtlennek és hihetetlennek tetszett. Bár már nem volt fiatal, az Obszidián Rend volt főnökére mindig is úgy tekintett, mint egy elpusztíthatatlan szimbólumra… valakire, akit mindig gyűlölhetett, ha épp kedve tartotta. És minden oka meg is volt erre az érzésre… akkor mégis mi ez a szúró fájdalom a mellkasában? Mit érdekli annak az önző, érzéketlen, kiöregedett kémnek a halála?

Julian aprót mozdult, de nem ébredt fel, csak helyzetet változtatva aludt tovább, Garak tekintete pedig rávándorolt. Nem mutatta ugyan az erdőben, azért igencsak meglepte a doktorra egyáltalán nem jellemző kifakadás. Egy pillanatra el is öntötte fejét a vörös köd, hogy az idegesítő, pimasz Bashirrel kell vitáznia, mikor sokkal fontosabb dolgok járnak a fejében. Volt egy pont, ahol legszívesebben torkon ragadta volna a másikat, hogy beléfojtsa azt az idegesítő halandzsát, mert naná, hogy mit érdekli a doktort az az aprócska tény, hogy nemsokára megint egy Jem'Hadar börtönben csücsülhet, ha nem igyekeznek? Nem, neki mindennél fontosabb, hogy jártassa azt a nagy száját! A hangulat azonban, amilyen gyorsan jött, olyan gyorsan el is múlt, és pár pillanat múlva már nem látott mást, csak egy végtelenül kimerült embert, akivel a fáradság mondatta ki az át nem gondolt szavakat.

Kérdések… a doktor állandóan kérdezett, ha kellett, ha nem… még az se érdekelte, ha a szokásos kitérő válaszokat kapta a volt ügynöktől. Olyan régóta játszották már ezt a játékot, hogy lassan napi rutinná vált mindkettejüknek: Julian kérdez, Garak hallgat, Julian kérdez, Garak hazudik, Julian kérdez, Garak elmond egy mesét, Julian… és így tovább és így tovább.

A mostani kérdések mégis… egy röpke pillanatig arra késztették Garakot, hogy esetleg… esetleg válaszoljon. Nem tudta miért, de sokszor majdnem leküzdhetetlen vágyat érzett, hogy tényleg igazat mondjon ennek a fiatalembernek, aki már több éve ostromolja barátságával.

_– Talán egyszer elmondom neki. Már úgyis tudja a nagyját. Kíváncsi vagyok, ha felébred, még mindig tudni akarja-e a válaszokat._

Rövid, örömtelen hangon felnevetett. Naná, hogy a doktor tudni akarja. Mindig mindent tudni akar, és furcsa, de… hosszú idő óta Garak nem is akart ellenállni a kísértésnek, hogy beszéljen. Érezte, hogy őrá is ólmos fáradtság telepedik… testileg és lelkileg. Nem is vette észre, mikor csukódott be a szeme.

Később felriadt… nem tudta, mi ébresztette fel, de szinte azonnal átkozni kezdte magát, miközben álló helyzetbe pattant. A hirtelen felkeléstől kissé szédülten körbe nézett, de csupán annyi változást tapasztalt, hogy a nap sugarai immár laposabb szögben világították meg a sötét, nyirkos falakat, Julian pedig egy csomóba gömbölyödve aludt tovább. Garak megdörgölte a szemét, és óvatosan kipislantott a bejáraton…

A barlangot körülölelő haragoszöld növényzetben láthatatlan bogarak zümmögtek, ciripeltek, búgtak és zsongtak. Madarak csicseregtek a fákon. Ettől eltekintve viszont tökéletes csend uralkodott. A dzsungel ennél Jem'Hadar mentesebb nem is lehetett volna. Egyelőre legalábbis… Sajnos a föderációs mentőcsapatok sem tolongtak sehol. Ez van.

Újra visszament, és úgy döntött, most már ideje egy kis életet vernie a kócos, kosztól maszatos, tépett egyenruhájú alakba, aki most, hogy a délutáni nap fénye rávetült, különösen nyúzottnak látszott. A jobb napokat látott egyenruha (valaha zöld) csíkját már nem lehetett (az egykor fekete) többitől megkülönböztetni. Csizmája is igencsak megviselt volt, amúgy is sötétebb tónusú, kávébarna arcát pedig borosta festette még komorabbá. Egy szó, mint száz, ramatyul nézett ki. Garaknak keserű elégtétellel jutott eszébe, hogy ő maga hogyan festhet, miután vagy egy órát fetrengett a komp roncsai között. Hálásan gondolt arra, hogy jó pár fényévnyi távolságra lehet a legközelebbi tükör.

– Ébresztő, doktor – rázta meg a másik vállát erélyesen, mire az csak motyogott valami érthetetlent, és megpróbált a másik oldalára fordulni. Hiába. Garak addig nem hagyta békén, még nem találkozott a pillantása egy résnyire nyitott szemhéj mögül előbukkanó barna szempáréval.

– Mi van?

– Ideje felkelnie, az van – állt fel Garak, miután meggyőződött róla, hogy Julian már nem alszik vissza.

– Hány óra van? – kérdezte álomtól kótyagos hangon a doktor.

– Számít ez valamit?

– Nem igazán, azt hiszem – vonta meg a vállát a másik, és most először alaposabban körülnézett. – A Jem'Hadaroknak ezek szerint még nyoma sincs. Ez jó.

Nehézkesen felült. Most először, mióta megérkeztek, körülnézett az alkalmi búvóhelyen. Nem volt túl szívderítő látvány, de a börtön után majdnem paradicsominak érezte a környezetet. A fájdalom, ha tompábban is, de még ott lüktetett a halántékában, és ennyire még sosem vágyott egy fürdőre. Na jó, arra már vagy egy hónapja vágyott. A kis csomagjuknál matató kardassziait nézte, aki nem mutatta jelét, hogy társalgást kíván kezdeményezni vele, ő meg nagyon unta már, hogy mindig neki kell először megszólalnia. Csak ekkor jutott újra eszébe a jelenet az erdőben… bár a részletek kissé homályosak voltak, arra világosan emlékezett, hogy megpróbálta leordítani Garak fejét, és annak gyilkos pillantását sem volt könnyű elfelejteni.

Szívesen megszólalt volna, hogy az igen kellemetlen hallgatást ne kelljen tovább elviselnie. Ha feszült volt a helyzet, vagy ha más normális ember csendet akart, neki mindig az ellenkezője kellett… a beszéd valahogy megnyugtatta, de sajnos ahhoz egy partner is kellett, mert megviseltnek érezte magát ugyan, de a magában beszélő fázisig még nem jutott el. Majd kiugrott a bőréből ijedtében, mikor valami az ölébe hullott.

– Elnézést. Gondoltam megéhezett – hallotta Garak hangját, aki időközben letelepedett vele szemben, és egy kis csomagot kezdett bontogatni, olyat, ami Julian kezében is pihent.

– Fejadag – fintorodott el az orvos, de a semminél ez is jobb volt, így hamarosan mindketten rágcsálva figyelték az egyre sötétülő barlang falát, ahogy haladt lefelé a nap a horizonton.

– Érdekes, hogy a Jem'Hadarnak még nyoma sincs – mondta végül. – Már a kompban furcsálltam, hogy miért hagyták abba az üldözést. Az ő hajójuk simán kibírta volna a leszállást.

– Talán megtámadták őket – bólintott Garak, aki szintén gondolkodott már ezen. – De biztosat úgysem tudhatunk. Örüljünk, hogy nincsenek itt. Még… – tette hozzá komoran.

– A jó öreg kardassziai optimizmus. – Julian nem állta meg, hogy el ne mosolyodjon.

– Áh, föderációs humor. A kedvencem – vágott vissza a másik minden lelkesedés nélkül, de szája széle vészesen felfelé kunkorodott.

– Egyébként, ha tényleg megtámadta őket valaki – folytatta a gondolatmenetet Julian –, feltételezhetjük, hogy nyerésre állt az illető, vagy akár meg is semmisítette őket, különben nem hagyták volna annyiban a dolgot, és már itt lennének a nyakunkon.

– Én azért nem nyugodnék meg a maga helyében. – Garak látta, hogy Julian a szemét forgatja, aztán meg felszisszen, és a homlokához kapja a kezét.

– Ok, azt hiszem, a szemforgatásról lemondok egy időre – jegyezte meg savanyúan.

– Nagyon helyes. Egyébként nem a pesszimista énem jött elő megint az imént, csak arra utaltam, hogy bárki volt is a támadó – már, ha volt egyáltalán –, nyilván nem marad itt ellenséges űrben tovább hősködni. És ha elmennek, a Jem'Hadar figyelme megint a szökevények felé irányul.

– Igen, de ha a többiek hajója nem sérült meg, akkor nekik elég időt adhatott ez az incidens, hogy elmeneküljenek, és segítséget hívjanak nekünk.

– A FELTÉTELEZETT incidensre gondol, ugye? – vetette ellene Garak.

A további egy órát valószínű és valószínűtlen elméletek gyártásával töltötték, amik semmit nem értek ugyan, de legalább jól elmúlatták az időt velük… na meg persze elodázták a percet, hogy szóba kerüljön az erdei vita…

Julian legalábbis szerette volna elodázni… és nem is Garaktól félt, mert tudta, hogy ha ő nem említi meg, a kardassziai valószínűleg ugyanúgy nem fogja. Julian viszont szükségét érezte… nem is… inkább tudta, hogy barátságuk miatt, és saját maga miatt, sőt Garak miatt sem hagyhatja annyiban a dolgot. Hogy miért? Régóta sejtette, hogy bár a férfi képes a teljes szenvtelenség álcáját felölteni, ugyanúgy szenved, mint bárki más, ha a Tain halálához hasonló megrázkódtatás éri. Az implantátumos incidens óta tudta… az volt az a pillanat, mikor Garak minden védelmi vonala, ami mögött annyi ideig bujkált, összeomlott, megmutatva Juliannek, hogy ki is ez a kardassziai valójában. Nem egy volt kém, nem egy rideg kardassziai gyilkos… vagyis nem CSAK az… hanem egy olyan személy, akit száműztek a hazájából, ahová tartozott, elszakították attól a környezettől, ami átsegíthette volna az ilyen időszakokon, és itt maradt egyedül egy olyan világban, ami bár elviselte, mégsem fogadta be teljesen őt.

Julian tudta, hiába ajánlaná fel segítségét, a kardassziai túl büszke ahhoz, hogy elfogadja, de az, hogy hagyta, Bashir hadd segítsen rajta, mégis előrelépésnek tűnt. Julian érezte, hogy az elköltött ebédek még nem szolgáltatnak elegendő hátteret ahhoz, hogy igazi barátságnak nevezhesse a valamit, ami közöttük kialakult, de most… évekkel azután az incidens után kezdte úgy gondolni, hogy most talán… talán megérett a helyzet, hogy igazi kérdéseket tegyen fel, amikre barát címén joggal várhat választ. Tudta, ha most annyiban hagyja, és nem erőlteti, akkor talán örökre visszasüllyednek abba a „tudom, hogy ki kéne mondani, de nem mondom ki" állapotba, ami lassan kezdett az idegeire menni. Megkérdezi… és ha Garak elutasítja, akkor jó… illetve dehogyis jó, de elfogadja, és nem erőlködik többé… soha többé…

Itt a ragyogó alkalom, Garak most nem szaladhat el, hogy dolga van a boltjában, vagy egyéb halaszthatatlan teendőire hivatkozva kimentse magát… nem, nem. Vagy válaszol, vagy azt mondja, nem akar válaszolni, és kész…

– Amit az erdőben mondtam… – kezdte, és a másikra nézett. Tekintetük találkozott. Julian sötétbarna, kissé aggódó pillantása a kardassziai acélkék szemével…

Garak számított erre… nem! TUDTA, hogy a doktor előbb-utóbb szóba hozza. Csak a MIKOR volt a kérdés.

– Hagyja a bevezetést, inkább térjen a tárgyra – mondta, alaposan megdöbbentve ezzel a jó doktort, aki kényelmetlenül mocorogni kezdett ültében.

– Hát… hát jó – nyögte, majd nagy levegőt vett és belekezdett. – Először is… Sajnálom, hogy magának támadtam amiatt, hogy az állomáson nem vette észre, én nem is én vagyok. Rosszul esett a dolog, ennyi, és éppen nem voltam túl jó idegállapotban, és csak maga volt ott, így aztán…

– Emiatt kár emésztenie magát. Ha látta volna, milyen képet vágott, maga sem haragudna magára.

– Oh…

Julian megpróbálta elképzelni, ugyan hogy nézhetett ki, ami meggyőzte Garakot arról, ne fojtsa belé a szót, mikor rátört az ordibálhatnék. Mégis gyorsan elhessegette a képet, és belefogott a második dologba…

– Tain… – A kardassziaira sandított, de annak amolyan se hideg, se meleg kifejezés ült az arcán, így inkább folytatta, mielőtt elfogyna bátorsága. – Tudom, hogy nem sok közöm van hozzá, de nem értem… ha… ha annyira nem akarja, hogy beleavatkozzak az életébe, akkor miért nem küldött ki, mikor Tainnal beszélgetett… miért hagyta, hogy megtudjam, ő volt az apja?

Garak olyasféle hangot hallatott, ami valahol a nevetés és felhorkanás között helyezkedett el, és hátát a falnak támasztva földre hajította az üres ételes zacskót. Julian megrovó pillantást vetett rá, aztán majdnem felnevetett… egy volt kémet faggat az Obszidián Rend egykori vezéréről, és közben azon aggódik, hogy egy elhagyatott, minden bizonnyal lakatlan bolygón, ami ráadásul a Jem'Hadarok fennhatósága alatt áll, nehogy szemeteljenek.

_– Tényleg kezd elmenni az eszem…_

Garak eközben lehunyt szemmel hátradőlt, aztán újra felnézve pillantását belefúrta az időközben leszállt félhomályba. Szinte már csak a doktor körvonalait, és csillogó szemét tudta kivenni a sötétben, hiszen a barlang a kinti alkonyatot csak még nagyobb feketeségbe vonta.

– A válasz… nem tudom.

Hangja szinte hasította a kialakult csendet. Látta, ahogy a vele szemben ülő alak megrándul, majd kíváncsian előrehajol. Nyilván nem számított rá, hogy választ fog kapni… Fenébe is, még Garak sem volt biztos benne, hogy felelni akar. Eddig! De most már, hogy elkezdte, meglepően könnyű volt folytatnia… sőt! Folytatni akarta.

– A börtön rám sem volt jó hatással, Tain jelenléte pedig… megdöbbentett. És az még jobban, hogy örültem neki, hogy életben találom.

Julian hallgatott… most az egyszer. És a csend szinte már hívogatóan kérlelte Garakot a további beszédre.

– Tain veszélyes egy fickó volt, amíg még élt. Nemes céljai voltak… legalábbis ő azt gondolta róluk… és hogy elérje őket szinte mindenkit képes volt felhasználni. – Itt kurtát nevetett. – Még a fiát is.

– De… – Julian hangja tétován csengett. – Akkor miért segített pár éve… amikor az implantátum…

– Erre maga is tudja a választ, hiszen Tain maga mondta el, nem igaz?

A doktor tétován bólintott… nem kellett emlékeztetni rá. Annak a pár évvel ezelőtti találkozásnak minden pillanata mélyen az emlékezetébe vésődött. De akkor… és most sem tudta elhinni, hogy lehet valaki ennyire kegyetlen.

_Ne légy már megint naiv _– feddte meg magát. – _Sokan mondták már, hogy a naivitásod fog sírba vinni. És az egyik épp itt ül előtted._

Garak mintha kitalálta volna, mi jár a fejében, megszólalt:

– Ne sajnálja Taint, és ne sajnáljon engem sem. Nem éri meg.

– Már hogyne érné! – fakadt ki Julian, és felpattanva elkezdett fel-le járkálni a barlangban, miközben ömlött belőle a szó. – Maga mindig is túl szigorú volt saját magához. Száműzték valamiért, nem tudom miért, mert már nem is számít… És igen, talán meg is érdemelte… Nincsenek illúzióim, hogy milyen ember lehetett, mikor még ügynök volt, de ha akarja, ha nem, az állomáson töltött idő megváltoztatta. A férfi, aki azokat elkövette, már nem létezik… megszűnt létezni, mikor a Deep Space Nine-ra tette a lábát.

– Ez nemes, de…

– NEM! És épp nemrég bizonyította be, hogy igazam van, mikor hagyta, hogy megtudjam magáról és Tainról az igazat. Ezt pár éve még nem tette volna meg. Igenis megváltozott, és lehet, hogy ez már tényleg csak a naivitásomból fakadó hülye ötlet, de… nem lehet, hogy Tain, mikor száműzte, éppen ezt akarta? Azt látta, hogy tökéletes ügynök lett Kardassziában, de talán látta magában azt is, akivé mostanra változott… és akivé nem változott volna, ha ott marad.

– Érdekes gondolat – nevetett fel örömtelen hangon Garak. – Maga tényleg örök optimista. Talált egy okot, amivel megmagyarázta Tain minden gonoszságát. Gratulálok, ez magán kívül tényleg senki másnak nem sikerült volna.

Ekkor Julian hitetlenkedve látta a sápadt kardassziai arcon szétterülő mosolyt.

– De talán ez volt az, ami Tain eszét is elvette, hogy végül kezébe adja a megmentésem kulcsát. Maga túl nagy nyűg és túl makacs ahhoz, hogy bárki figyelmen kívül hagyja, még ha Enabran Tainnak is hívják az illetőt.

– Köszönöm… azt hiszem – fintorodott el a doktor, habár tudta, hogy Garak ezt már úgysem látja… a sötétség kezdett tapinthatóvá válni. – Nem hittem, hogy válaszolni fog.

– Oh, nos… – Garak is felállt. és abba az irányba nézett, ahol a másikat sejtette. – Túl sok megválaszolatlan kérdés nem tesz jót senkinek sem. Magának meg pláne nem – tette hozzá nevető hangon. – Az után a kis erdei jelenet után ötször is meggondolom, lezuhanjak-e magával még egyszer lakatlan bolygókon.

– Hah! – fordult el Julian, és tapogatta vissza magát a fal mentén eredeti helyére. – Ha lett volna választásom, én is kellemesebb utitársat választok magamnak… mondjuk Worfot.

– Szóval Worf kellemesebb nálam? Még eldöntöm megsértődjek-e. – El sem tudta képzelni, hogy történhetett ez. Az előbb még Tainról folyt a szó, most meg itt tréfálkoznak, mint két kisgyerek. Mintha máris… könnyebbnek érezné azt a súlyt. Érdekes…

– Garak… – szólalt meg Julian hangja tétován. – Lenne még egy kérdésem…

– Kérdezzen csak, doktor, kezdek egészen belejönni a válaszolgatásba.

– Öhm… – dadogta Julian, és nagyon hálás volt a sötétségért. – Erről a barátság dologról… akkor most, hogy is állunk? Úgy értem… szeretném tudni… barátok vagyunk vagy sem? ÉS… – szólt, még mielőtt Garak kinyithatta volna a száját –, szeretném, ha ezúttal mellőzné a szokásos mellébeszélős szájjártatást. Egy egyszerű „igen"-t vagy „nem"-et várok el. Csak ennyit.

Lélegzet visszafojtva várt, de ekkor…

Egy transzportáló sugár semmivel össze nem téveszthető hangját hallották meg a barlang előtt. Mindketten felpattantak, és lelki szemeik előtt szinte már látták a betóduló Jem'Hadarokat. Tudták, hogy esélyük sincs… a sötétben az orrukig sem láttak. Vagy azonnali halál, vagy újabb fogság várja őket, aminek ugyanaz a vége… halál és megint csak halál.

Fehér fény villant fel előttük, mindkettejüket elvakítva. Julian szeme elé kapta a kezét, és akkor meglátta a lámpát tartó alakot… az alak pedig megszólalt…

– Julian, te vagy? Garak?

– Miles? – suttogta hitetlenkedve a doktor, a következő pillanatban pedig már Dax ölelő karjaiban találta magát.

– Julian, el sem hiszem, hogy él! Mikor Worf mondta… te jó ég, hogy néz ki? – képedt el, ahogy eltolta magától, és jobban megnézte lámpája fényénél.

– Jobb, ha nem ölelget. Kábé egy hónapja nem fürödtem – felelte savanyúan Julian, de alig tudta visszafojtani a megkönnyebbült sóhajt és az örömöt, ami barátai láttán eltöltötte.

– Megsérültél – érezte Jadzia kezét a halántékán.

– Semmiség.

– Ezt majd odafent a hajón eldöntik az orvosok – csatlakozott Miles is a kis csapathoz.

– ÉN IS orvos vagyok, már elfelejtetted?

– Egy ideig csak páciens leszel! – jelentette ki anyáskodó modorban a trill. – És maga úgyszintén – fordult a mögöttük álldogáló Garak felé, aki csak bólintott egyet.

– Na akkor induljunk! – paskolta meg Julian vállát O'Brien, és valóban a kijárat felé vette útját. Odaérve viszont visszafordult, ugyanis nem hallotta az őt követő léptek zaját. Furcsa látványban volt része: Garak éppen Julian füléhez hajolt és belesuttogott valamit… egyetlen másodperc volt az egész, vagyis egy szónál nem lehetett több, de valami nagyon szép dolog lehetett, mert az orvos arca felfénylett, és bolondul vigyorogni kezdett. Miles megcsóválta a fejét és eldöntötte, jobb, ha nem foglalkozik a dologgal. Inkább megpöccintette jelvényét, és fennhangon megszólalt:

– O'Brien a Defiantnak. Megtaláltuk őket. Négy személy felsugárzása mehet.

Pillanatokon belül mind érezték az ismerős vibrálást, ami atomjaik szétszedésével és újra összerakásával járt. A hajó pedig két megmentett utasával a fedélzeten elindult a DS9 felé. Vagyis inkább két baráttal a fedélzetén… akik közül egyelőre egyiknek sem maradt egyetlen kérdése sem.

VÉGE


End file.
